Mahalia
Mahalia Pendragon is a semi-retired professional wrestler in the wrestling world of Gemini Drake. Her very first e-fed was the EIWF, yet Arcana Jester – her player – had no idea her character was used in Gemini and John's wrestling stories years prior, yet under a different name. Depending on what federation she is in determines her character and storyline. In the 2000s, she became a harlequin with dual personalities that played into a story involving herself and the entire Pendragon family. She is the eldest of seven children. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (1998-2001) Debut and World Champion (January-March 1998) Mahalia debuted in the Williamsville Wrestling Federation under the name Morrigan. She appeared at the end of the first episode of Monday Night Rare where she, along with Gemini and the rest of the Rebellion stable, ruined Mr. McQuality's ideal main event. She was to be punished by facing his son Matt the following week. She struck a deal with the corrupt owner if she won she'd get a championship match of her choosing the next week in time for her sixteenth birthday. McQuality agreed to the terms, yet Matt fell prey to her finishing maneuver, the Dragonsteiner. On January 16, Mahalia has her wish granted to face any champion of her choosing. No one was expecting her to go for the WWF World Championship with the Royal Rumble two weeks away. McQuality tried to convince her to hold off on her match until that night. Morrigan wanted the championship that night and she wasn't leaving until she has her request granted. In the main event, she battled Quinn Allen. No matter how hard McQuality tried to have her cheated, the Rebellion was there to keep him and his Elite at bay. Morrigan struck Quinn with her signature Dragon Heel Kick, resulting in a rare knock out victory. The referee ruled the match a victory to Morrigan, making her the first ever woman in Williamsville's history to hold the World Championship title belt. A happy birthday to her. The next week, as Morrigan and the Rebellion were celebrating her victory, McQuality interrupted the festivities by bringing out his chosen one, the man named Adam Tayeh. Adam brought up a clause in his contract following his transfer from another federation that he had the right to challenge for the WWF Title. He decided his match will be at the Royal Rumble, where Morrigan maintained her dominance by pinning him. Later that night, fellow Rebellion member – John Michael – won the Royal Rumble, earning the right to face the WWF Champion at WrestleFest. McQuality had no desire in letting the main event of his first WrestleFest be between these two and had Adam face her in a rematch a month later at the February pay-per-view, No Way Out. McQuality made his son, Matt, the special guest referee in an obvious attempt to screw Morrigan over. Though the odds were against her, Morrigan prevailed with a pin fall victory. WrestleFest was on the horizon, and John managed to hold on to his status as Royal Rumble victor. The two had no choice but to face each other in one-on-one competition at the show of shows. The fans were on their feet, unsure of who to cheer for in the hellish match. Morrigan got too overconfident in the last minute. As John went for his signature elbow drop, she stopped him and readied to go for her Dragonsteiner. John struggled out and hit her with a Rock Bottom from the top rope, earning him the title victory. There were no hard feelings between the two; they shook hands upon the match's end. Road back to the top (April-August 1998) Morrigan wanted to use her rematch clause to face John at the Whiplash pay-per-view, yet McQuality saw things differently. He forced her and John to face each other the next week. As Morrigan prepared to win, the match was ruined by the interference of the Elite – mainly its newest members of Dave Root and The Bach. McQuality wanted to do everything in his power to keep Morrigan from getting to the title ever again by having her face Root first at Whiplash. Should she lose, she'd never get another shot at the belt. She managed to secure a victory, though the odds were against her. During Whiplash, fellow Rebellion member, Adele, was captured by the Elite's own Adam Tayeh and Meredith following the Television Championship match. Morrigan challenged McQuality to get Adele back to their side. He agreed to her terms only if she agreed upon losing she'd forfeit any chance of obtaining a World Championship shot. Her opponents were none other than DeLong, another of the Elite. This match – labeled the “Adele's Freedom” match – saw Adele suspended above the ring in a cage. Morrigan picked up the victory after DeLong knocked himself out using his Ryanizer finishing move. The Rebellion was whole again. Morrigan participated in the King of the Ring tournament, as the victor shall obtain a World Title shot at the SummerSlam pay-per-view in August. She was eliminated in the quarter finals via count out to Adam Tayeh. In this time frame, from June to late July, Morrigan assisted any and all Rebellion members with their conflicts, whatever they may be, and helping them bring down any Elites. Steve Mitts had regained his championship against Adam Tayeh at the Fully Loaded pay-per-view. Adam was ready to use his right as King of the Ring to get a rematch. This wasn't to be. The new commissioner of the WWF, John Michael, made his debut in the rank. He told Tayeh to get to the back of the line as Morrigan was the number one contender. The former champion was finally getting her rematch from the night after WrestleFest, this time done right at SummerSlam. There was no animosity between both parties. Morrigan's speed and agility proved to be what was needed to defeat her former teacher and regain what was hers. Second run as champion (August-November 1998) Morrigan proved she was a fair champion by allowing Mitts to face her again at the Unforgiven pay-per-view event, where she, again, pinned him. On that same night, Mark Little had gotten screwed out of his Intercontinental Championship. Commissioner John made it official that Mark would face Morrigan at the Halloween Havoc pay-per-view. Morrigan knew her Dragonsteiner and other moves wouldn't be able to knock Mark off his feet. This match proved to be rather difficult. At one point, she attempted her Chaos Wheel moonsault, but Mark caught her in time for a bearhug. This was the first time the crowd saw Morrigan play dirty by raking his eyes. She pinned Mark following her spin kick. Commissioner John didn't approve of this tactic, knowing Morrigan is better than that. The following Friday Night Rare, Morrigan defended against Mark again, only this time he saw her cheap trick coming. He countered by slamming her with his new Ha Hey finisher, pinning her to gain the championship. Another struggle (November-December 1998) McQuality had a different idea for the Survivor Series pay-per-view event regarding the World Title. Rather than a standard one-on-one match, the title was to be defended in a three-on-three tag team match. The person who got the pin shall be the champion. Mark chose Morrigan and Mitts to be on his team, while McQuality chose his Elite “soldiers” DeLong, Paige, and Adam Tayeh. This match saw Paige sneak in a victory while Morrigan and Mitts were busy fighting off Tayeh and DeLong. The next Rare, Commissioner John thought the tag match was interesting, yet he knew he could top McQuality's match. At the December pay-per-view, Armageddon, Morrigan found herself in a six-way ladder match for the title with the same competitors. Mark walked away with the title after knocking Paige fifteen feet off the ladder. Feud with Gemini Drake (January-March 1999) With 1998 done and over with, Morrigan got the chance to compete in the 1999 Royal Rumble. Around this time, her teammate, Gemini, was becoming hostile toward his tag partner, Chris Cook. Morrigan did everything she could to keep the two together and work out their problems to no avail. At the rumble, Gemini betrayed Chris by hitting him with his own move against the Confederacy's own Cletus B. Grizzly and Eli Fulton. She tried to get Gemini to talk to her as to why he did what he did, yet he refused to talk. She wasn't going to let that get in the way of getting a shot at WrestleFest II. She entered in at number 6, yet ended up getting the win after throwing out Mitts. February 5, 1999, was the night called the “Night Where Where All Titles Changed”. Morrigan was in shock to see Gemini defeating Mark for the World Championship. From between February and March, Morrigan did what she could to convince Gemini to stop being so hateful and malicious toward everyone in the locker room. Her words didn't get to him. She had no choice, along with the Rebellion, to have him removed from their ranks until his attitude improved. Her worst fears soon came to life when Gemini defeated both Mark and Mitts at No Way Out, the two had to face each other at WrestleFest II. Gemini wanted to prove he was better than Morrigan and everyone else. He requested the match be in the Cage to ward off the Confederacy and Rebellion teams. Commissioner John had another idea to stack two more cages atop the first in the first ever Triple Cage Match. Morrigan did everything she could to keep herself from hurting Gemini too badly. This softness proved to be her weakness. The first cage was a basic ladder match, and both sides had difficulties trying to make it up. Gemini got up first with Morrigan swiftly behind. The second cage was a hardcore match, as it was littered with numerous weapons. Both competitors found themselves fighting outside of it on the roof of the first. The entire locker room came out to catch either one should they happen to fall off. Morrigan nailed her Dragon Heel Kick on Gemini, hoping to knock him down. What she didn't realize was Gemini lost his balance doing the bump and fell off the side. She watched in horror as he fell, but he was caught by Tedd Hawkins, Sean Bull, and Adam Tayeh. Morrigan had to finish the match to avoid breaking kayfabe. She climbed the last cage and grabbed the title suspended above the ring, thus becoming the company's first ever three time World Champion. Feud with Cletus B. Grizzly (May-December 1999) The next Rare saw Morrigan and the rest of the Rebellion forgiving Gemini. She offered him a position back, yet he chose to go a different route. He had formed his own team, the Resistance, consisting of himself and the three men that saved him. McQuality had Morrigan defend her title against Root at Whiplash while the Confederacy and Elites fought the newly formed Resistance. Morrigan easily defeated Root as she had done numerous times before. Before Gemini's match, she was creepily approached by Cletus who asked her out on a date. She refused. Morrigan's next opponent for the Jugdment Day pay-per-view was soon to be decided at the next Rare. She sat in a lawn chair on the ramp to observe the fatal four-way elimination match with the Confederate leader involved. She dreaded seeing him win, especially when he began to stalk her throughout the month of May. The eerie near-finish saw Cletus lock her in the Beaver Dam STF. She managed to get to the rope in time to break the submission. While he argued with the referee, she regained her composure long enough to set him up for the Dragonsteiner. In June, at the King of the Ring, Morrigan had to defend her title in a fatal four-way competition between Mitts, Root, and Cletus again. Facing Cletus was one thing, but two equally title hungry men was another. Again, Morrigan managed to defeat him to keep the belt. Earlier in the night, however, one of Cletus' men, Eli, won the King of the Ring tournament, allowing him to challenge for the title either at SummerSlam or the Fully Loaded pay-per-view. Eli chose to face Morrigan in July rather than August, which brought the Confederacy to disintegrate when Cletus tried to force him to hand his title shot to him. Even the King of the Ring was no match for her. August wasn't the last Morrigan saw of Cletus B. Grizzly. The former Confederate leader and current stalker was hellbent on getting the title off her by any means necessary. He challenged her to a final confrontation on the following Rare where if she won he'd quit WWF and return to RCW. If he won, she'd forget about going for the title as long as he held it and had to be his girlfriend within that time frame. He already had a contract drawn up and legalized by a lawyer before the show. Morrigan signed it, confident that she was to defeat him again. This proved to be her downfall as she got slightly injured in the leg going for the Dragon Heel Kick – which Cletus blocked. He tripped her down and locked in the Beaver Dam STF to make her tap out. Throughout August, Morrigan had to begrudgingly follow through Cletus' terms of agreements and be his girlfriend. She refused to kiss him or do anything else affectionate. She tried to help Maxa defeat him at SummerSlam, but it didn't happen. Instead, she watched in misery as Cletus bested his opponent in the cheapest way possible. In September, it was revealed that Cletus' contract he had Morrigan sign was illegal in terms and conditions. Because of this, it is null and void, finally granting the former champ a chance to get her title back. The two met once again at the Unforgiven pay-per-view, a fitting name for such an event. This time, they battled in a Dragon's Den match. The object of the match is that both competitors are locked inside a domed cage over the ring, and the only way to win was to make your opponent bleed and knock them out. There are weapons inside to assist if be necessary. Both were bleeding profusely, but it was Morrigan getting the victory after tripping Cletus face first in the cage, knocking him out, earning her a fourth title reign. Morrigan battled it out with the amateur wrestler, Lazoen, throughout October and November. Both times he almost got her. On December 3, 1999, the Board of Directors ruled that all the championships be vacated to try to make room for new competitors. Anyone qualified for said belts were to face others in tournaments. At the Armageddon pay-per-view, where the finals were held, Morrigan battled Cletus B. Grizzly once again. She attempted to hit the Dragonsteiner on him, but he held onto the top rope to trip her up. After a hard landing, Cletus hit his new finisher - which would later be called the 3 Second Ride - to get his second World Title. Road to WrestleFest III and injury (January-April 2000) Morrigan joined 29 other people in the 2000 Royal Rumble in January, entering in at number 19. Mitts – now donning a Rambo-esque gimmick – had defeated Cletus earlier in the night for the title. She somehow managed to get the victory, being the first person in the company's history to win two consecutive Royal Rumbles. Morrigan had to overcome a few odds to make it to her WrestleFest III opportunity. The Rare after No Way Out saw the contract signing between her and Rambo Mitts. The match in question was officially made a Japanese Death Match. The company was clearly fearing for both Morrigan and Mitts' safety with this match. Sure, they had Hardcore matches in the past, but this was a match where the ropes are replaced with barbed wire, land mines were placed in the ring mat, and turnbuckles could explode at any time. It was a risk the two were willing to take to entertain the public. Despite the decision, the match was on. Morrigan managed to get her fifth title victory over Mitts, but at a great cost. The night following WrestleFest III, Morrigan wanted to deal with the man who injured Gemini and betrayed both the Resistance and Rebellion, Adam Tayeh. Commissioner Ernest “The Cat” Miller, hoping she'd heal before the pay-per-view, made their match a title-for-title – World and Intercontinental – at Whiplash. Morrigan was in shape to compete. The injuries she sustained in the Japanese Death Match were catching up to her, mainly a leg and back one. She tried her hardest to defeat the traitor, but fell to the Pedigree. Morrigan agreed to take some time off to heal, as she should have done after WrestleFest. Return and departure (December 2000-April 2001) Morrigan returned to the company in early December as part of the six-pack challenge for the World Championship involving Maxa, Cletus, Adam, Kurt Angle, and Jared Tulley. Each person had a grudge to settle with someone in this battle: Cletus against Maxa, Angle and Morrigan against Tayeh, and Tayeh against Jared. Armageddon was the battleground. Unfortunately, Morrigan's attempts at reclaiming the gold were shattered when Tulley pinned Maxa. Following his victory, Morrigan did an act unlike her by attacking him with a Dragon Heel Kick. The following Rare, Morrigan explained herself by stating she wanted one last run with the title before her contract expired. She lost her cool and attacked Jared, which is not what she'd normally do. She challenged him to a one-on-one match at the Royal Rumble. No surprise when he refused. Week after week she'd attack him with spin kick after spin kick until he agreed. Sure enough, he accepted her match, but it was to be a No Disqualification bout. The two met at the Royal Rumble. The terms were if Jared lost, he'd be Morrigan's assistant until WrestleFest IV while if she lost, she'd never get another shot again. She knew Jared's Impact Players were going to interfere on his behalf. The Rebellion were banned from the ring by McQuality earlier so she was on her own. Suddenly, a fan jumped the barricade and assisted her by beating down all the Impact Players. In the heat of the moment, Morrigan hit her new Dragonrana finisher to get the victory and her sixth World Championship. Throughout February, Morrigan made Jared do humiliating tasks for her, earning the ire of Impact Player Hades. The fan who had jumped the railing, Joe, played as her bodyguard. Hades would wait until Joe's guard was down before he attacked Morrigan. The two face each other at No Way Out, which she retained her title by disqualification when the Impact Players attacked her. Most of the Impact Players were released from their contracts following this night, so the storyline between them and Morrigan was cut short. Only Jared remained and he decided to feud with Joe instead. The Royal Rumble victory slot was in turmoil, as officially Sean Bull had won the match. Ron Popeil had showed that in the last minute of the match, when he was trying to eliminate Sean, Sean's feet had hit the ground before his. At No Way Out, former Confederate Alanna sided with Popeil to get him the WrestleFest IV spot. Morrigan, however, wanted Sean to be in the match. Ernest Miller put Sean back in the match, despite the stipulation that he wasn't to be put in upon losing. McQuality decided to add Cletus to the match to make it a fatal four-way elimination match. At WrestleFest IV, it was Morrigan with Joe versus Sean with Ernest Miller versus Cletus with McQuality versus Popeil with Alanna. Popeil was the first eliminated, followed by Cletus. Everything was going good for Sean until McQualiy interfered... on Morrigan's behalf. Morrigan defeated Sean, turning heel for the first time in her career. The following Rare, a new stable was formed called the Alliance consisting of Morrigan, Joe, Cletus, McQuality, Popeil, and Alanna. Sean wasn't going to give up his campaign to becoming World Champion. He challenged Morrigan one more time for Whiplash, but she refused to accept his challenge. Instead, McQuality had it if Sean could defeat Joe and Cletus in a cage match he would get his match. Despite the odds, Sean won and the match was set. The Alliance stood in her corner while the remainder of the Rebellion stood by Sean. With all the chaos, it was hard who was going to win. Morrigan eventually lost to Sean after the referee banned the two stables from ringside. After Whiplash, Morrigan let her contract expire. The TV storyline was that she quit following the loss. In actuality, she wanted to pursue other opportunities. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) The Ministry of Darkness (September 2001) Mahalia joined the EIWF in September 2001 under the Mahalia name, now with a character overhaul. She wanted to stay true to her original character she wanted to play in Williamsville but never had the chance to. In this incarnation, Mahalia is a harlequin jester who wears a humor or tragedy mask depending on her mood. No one even knew she and Gemini were related, as none made mention of it in their applications. In her debut segment, she had a one-on-one confrontation with owner Psycho. The WWF Rebellion had occurred, with Gemini Drake and John Michael acting as leaders. She greeted the owner wearing her drama mask, showing she wasn't happy with the current situation. A week following the segment, Mahalia was approached by Kane and The Undertaker of the Ministry of Darkness. Gemini and his crew had many disagreements with their rise to power and how it was obtained. Mahalia surprised her former teammates by joining the Ministry. Fellow Ministry member, Chris Jericho, took an interest in the masked beauty, something that neither Women's Champion, Christina Ittner, nor newcomer Tammy Lynn Sytch found too comforting. Mahalia defeated Tammy in her debut match with the quickest of ease, debuting the Dragon Claw finishing move. WWF Rebel and current EIWF European Champion, Taz, came out to attack Mahalia for reasons unknown. It is believed Taz tried to come after her for not joining the Rebellion. Kane came to her rescue, leading to the tag match between him and Chris Benoit against Taz and Raven for the European Title – which Kane won with Raven's help. A backstage segment showed Chris Jericho asking Mahalia out on a date. Mahalia earned a shot at the EIWF Women's Championship against Christina Ittner at the next show. She clearly dominated the champ in every way possible. She had the Dragon Claw locked on, but before Ittner could tap, the cameras showed something going on backstage between Chris Jericho and Rebellion member, Meredith. Meredith tried to flirt with Y2J, but when he refused her advances she had her boyfriend Stevie Nelson – now the Demon – attack him while she assaulted him with a pipe. Mahalia got herself counted out to save her teammate. This proved to be a trap as Ivory was lying in wait. Ministry member, Lita, stormed to the rescue. The brawl ended with Mahalia dumping a bucket of blue ink on the Rebellion members. Mahalia and Lita became the best of friends, even tag teaming on occasion. The true test of loyalty came during a six-woman tag team match where they tagged with Ittner against the Rebellion's Ivory, Meredith, and Bodacia. Though the Rebels won, Mahalia stayed to check on Lita – who was hurt by Ivory. Ittner turned her back on her team by clocking them with the Women's Title. Commissioner Mick Foley proposed at the EIWF pay-per-view, Uprising, Mahalia, Lita, Stacy Keibler, and Meredith would face each other in a fatal four way elimination match for a shot at the EIWF Women's Title. Ivory was originally suppose to be in the match, but was removed for reasons unknown. The Ministry girls easily took Keibler and Meredith out, leaving them to face each other. Lita ended up getting the victory, not that Mahalia minded. Kidnapped (October-November 2001) With Uprising over, and the WWF Rebellion humiliated in the worst way, Mahalia became a victim of a plot held by its usurpers, Adam Tayeh, Meeko, and Lance Storm. The three captured her and took her away to an undisclosed location as to get back at Gemini Drake for turning on them. Kane, The Undertaker, and Lita seemed to be the only ones worried for her well-being, going as far as to temporarily leave the company to find her. Throughout the month of October going into November, Adam would send the EIWF videos of them with Mahalia, humiliating her in any way they could. She waited until the Rebels let their guard down so she could mouth to the camera “I'm in McFarlene”, an old psychiatric facility Mahalia had been in during her youth. She had burnt it to the ground as she escaped, resulting in a scar on her body. Surprisingly enough, Kane had once been a patient there himself, hence how he knew about her. Kane stormed out of the arena and traveled to the hospital. All that was there was the burnt remains of a broken down building. Tayeh had taken Mahalia back to the arena. Kane demolished the hall of bad memories before returning to save her. Mahna? (November-December 2001) Adam Tayeh was a mere memory to Mahalia. Yet whatever he did to her resulted in a psychiatric breakdown. She was convinced the rest of the Ministry had abandoned her to seek glory while she rotted in the hellhole she feared as a child. Weird enough, she started referring herself as Mahna instead Mahalia. Around this time, a new Japanese talent – going by the name of Ryu – took interest in her, claiming he had been searching for her for some time. In truth, Ryu came from a rival clan of Mahalia's family. She allies herself with him and the Scream Queen Daffney to start their own stable and a reign of terror, the Dark Carnival. She extended invitations out to Kane, Ted Guthrie, Christian, and even Taz to join her side, claiming she understood their inner pain and turmoils. The Dark Carnival didn't compete in any matches, as the WWF Rebellion was entering its final battle with the EIWF. Regardless, the team stayed together in dark vignettes. The last straw (January 2002) A storyline had gone underway where Mahna, Daffney, and Ryu had captured Christina Ittner's kayfabe child, Crissy, as part of a storyline to involve Ittner in better plots. The idea was to make it a “who-did-it” to feature Ted Guthrie as a detective character with Taz and Christian as his partners, Mark Little as a suspect wrongfully accused, and Stevie Nelson as the accuser. Before this storyline could commence further, Ittner pulled the plug on the storyline, telling Psycho to negate it. Ittner's actions angered Mahalia to the point she broke her character and came out at the start of the next EIWF Fury show. She got a mic and did a shoot styled promo voicing her displeasure in how the company was ran. She told the EIWF roster if they were smart they would drop out of the company with her and head to Lita's federation – she had opened months prior – the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. With these words, Mahalia walked out. Minutes later, most of the roster followed her out the door, an event that led to the EIWF's destruction. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Debut and Women's Champion (2002) Mahalia joined the XWF as she had promised under her Mahalia name and gimmick. She was reunited with her former Ministry teammates, and boyfriend Chris Jericho. Shortly into her debut, she had a chance to face the company's Women's Champion, Rain. The two were no strangers to each other, having fought in the EIWF. Both brought their A-games to the table, yet Mahalia proved to be the better woman, making her opponent tap to the Dragon Claw. At the same time, Ryu had followed Mahalia to the EIWF to continue their team from the EIWF. She refused him this time, resulting in a feud with Chris Jericho up until his eventual demise at the hands of Zenkai. Feud with Tammy and Stephanie McMahon (February-March 2002) Sometime after Zenkai's debut, he captured Gemini Drake sometime after his European Title victory. Max Turner – debuting nights later – returned him to Mahalia's side. Whatever happened caused Gemini's hair to turn white. No sooner than this happened, Stephanie McMahon had returned with her teammates, Willow and Angel, to form the Dominate Force. The Billion Dollar Princess challenged Mahalia for the title, winning it after pulling some dirty tricks. The loss made Mahalia question people's loyalty again, mainly Jericho's, causing the Mahna persona to surface again. Lita feared this would happen and did all she could to try to talk Mahalia back. In another storyline, she was captured by a surviving doctor from the McFarlene hospital. Undertaker, Kane, Lita, and other members of the XWF scrambled to her rescue, yet the mysterious assailant was gone. Mahalia was able to will Mahna back into her psyche, albeit temporarily. In the meantime, Daffney and Jade underwent backstage segments learning of her past through her file. Shortly after, Mahalia and Chris Jericho were trying to catch up on their relationship. This had to be put on pause when Tammy Lynn Sytch came to the company to cause trouble. For reasons unknown, she went after the couple and did everything she could to split them up. The crazy woman went as far as presenting forged adoption papers, trying to state the two were actually related by blood. Mahalia had enough of her crap and challenged her to a match. Tammy mocked her by stating she had an army ready to come take the XWF by storm in an eerie promo. Mahalia countered it by reciting mythological lore regarding the “army” she so stated and everything else, turning it on her and asking the iconic “Are you a terrorist, Tammy?” line. Shortly before the match, a woman named Rune arrived to assist Mahalia against her crazed opponent, claiming she knew her from a long time ago. Mahalia easily defeated Tammy and the storyline was dropped upon her release from the company. The XWF still held this storyline as part of one of their great moments for Mahalia's dialogue. No sooner after driving Tammy away, Mahalia learned the dark truth Chris Jericho had been hiding from her. The entire time she had gone missing in the EIWF, he was cheating on her with Stephanie McMahon in the XWF. The Billion Dollar Princess showed footage of their time together to further put salt in the wounds. Lita and XWF Vice President, Jeff Hardy, booked a match between the two for the Women's Title. Jericho showed his true colors and turned on Mahalia, costing her the match. Mahalia was ready to leave XWF. Before she did, she left Jericho a parting gift by scratching him across his face. Though Mahalia was away from the ring, she started to go through her Mahna change again. She used this as a means to lash out at members of the roster, particularly Michael of Nightbreed following Star's suicide. She hid in the rafters to avoid contact with anyone, even her younger brother. However, Matt Hardy had found her and offered to be the shoulder to cry on, not in the literal sense. The two spoke for a while, and it resulted in her forging a relationship with the Master of Mattitude. Second title run (May-June 2002) Mahalia returned months later in time for Gemini's seventeenth birthday. Sometime after it, news emerged of the kidnapping of Triple H and Stephanie's child, Zack. She was labeled a suspect, given what had happened in the EIWF, but evidence proved she had nothing to do with it, despite obvious motive. At the May pay-per-view, Road to Nowhere, Stephanie had lost the Women's Championship to Max's twin sister, Doris. Mahalia was chosen to be her first challenger for the belt. Unlike Stephanie, Doris didn't get the chance to hit her with a wrench before the match. Instead, Mahalia – in all her trickery – dumped a bucket of blue ink on her. The two had their match, resulting in Mahalia's second reign with the title. She lost it a week later to former rival, Rain. Mahna, come home (August 2002) Mahalia and Gemini took some time away from the XWF to return to their ancestral land. Vignettes were shown of their travels to reconnect with the Pendragon family roots. This came about when Mahalia became acquainted with the new Cruiserweight Champion, Mordred – a man who happened to be their little brother. Together, the brother and sister returned to their childhood home. Though it was suppose to have burned to the ground, they found it still standing after all the years of being exposed to the elements. In the basement they found the real Mahna, Mahalia's twin sister believed to have died years ago. The three returned to the states with Mahna making random appearances in the XWF but not entering the ring as a competitor. They believed if more of the siblings gathered they could find the remaining three. Feud with the Nightmares (September-November 2002) No sooner than their return to the XWF, Zenkai was waiting for them. He defeated Gemini for the European Title at the September pay-per-view, XWF In Your Face. The following night, the Shadow Dragon lost it to Matt Hardy. Gemini was suppose to get a rematch against Zenkai, and wasn't happy to learn who had won it while he was recovering. Mahalia tried to calm him down and talked to Matt about it. She didn't expect to see him lie down for her brother to award him the belt back. October came quick, and former EIWF and WWF star, Scott Whiteman, made his XWF debut, seeking a challenge. He made a challenge to Gemini who accepted. In between the time of the acceptance and the pay-per-view, Scott and Ivory brought in a woman from Gemini's past, Jackie. Jackie spilled her guts on their relationship and what kind of person he was during it, which only infuriated XWF Women's Tag Team Champion Meredith and Mahalia. At this time, Fluisa was the other bearer of the Women's Tag belts, but was nowhere to be found. Meredith tried to convince her over and over again to take on the responsibility of the champion, one she reluctantly accepted. The two teams met at the November pay-per-view, Survivor Games. During a skirmish, Matt Hardy ran in with a chair to aid his girlfriend. Ivory tackled him, allowing Jackie to get the chair and use it on Mahalia for the three count. Mahalia and Matt pay the new champions back in spades by delivering simultaneous Twist of Fates. Misc. Storylines and Departure (2002-2003) Sometime after her loss to the Nightmares, Mahalia and Mahna faded out of the company, yet vignettes would flash teasing their eventual return. There was to be a big storyline planned between them, Gemini, Loki, Mordred, Puque, and a good chunk of the XWF. Before it could go into motion, the company closed its doors in July 2003. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002 & 2004) Return (May 2002) Mahalia surprised the WWF fans by returning at the May pay-per-view, Judgment Day. Meeko drafted her to the Low Down brand, and made her first match a triple threat ladder match for the European Title between Ernest “The Cat” Miller and Booker T. Miller got the victory, something Mahalia wasn't happy about. This brought about the official debut appearance of the Ministry of Darkness Undertaker and his team. A storyline was to be underway where the Ministry and Mahalia were to start going after the WWF talent to shatter the brand extension,but it didn't go as planned with the company being in financial trouble. Mahalia let her contract expire in June to focus on her XWF career. Feud with Brock Lesnar (August-October 2004) Mahalia was set to re-debut when the Williamsville Wrestling Federation reopened in 2004. The surprise was ruined by the Crack Waltzes – Tony Little, Martha Stewart, Ron Popeil, John Tobias, and Ted Turner – when they had her dragged out during the Desert Heat pay-per-view by Brock Lesnar. Gemini had defeated Tony Little in one-on-one competition minutes prior to the event. Ted wanted to teach Gemini a lesson in meddling in their affairs by having Brock F-5 Mahalia neck first into the turnbuckle. The result was a near career ending neck injury. In October, Mahalia returned against doctor's orders to have her vengeance against the Crack Waltzes, particularly Brock Lesnar. CEO Randy Savage warned her of the risks should she challenge him, but she didn't care. She and Lesnar sign a contract for a non-sanctioned match at the Halloween Havoc pay-per-view. In her first official WWF match since Judgment Day 2002, Mahalia won, despite the neck injury. It's unknown where the storyline would have gone had the company not closed. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Pendragonrana (Dragonrana)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovTvSQrSIOE – 2001-present * Dragon Claw (Iron Claw) – 2001-present * Dragonsteinerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4Y3MM5GHyw – 1998-2000; rarely used afterward * Chaos Wheel (corkscrew senton splash)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uD-AN0EUqzE – 1998-2000; rarely used afterward Signature Moves * Dragon Heel Kick (spinning heel kick); sometimes from the top rope * Spear * Frankensteiner ** Diving ** Springboard * Hurricanrana variations ** Diving ** Springboard * Moonsault ** Springboard/Lionsault – adopted from Chris Jericho * Twist of Fate – adopted from Matt Hardy * Lion Tamer – adopted from Chris Jericho * Dragon Suplex * Tornado DDT * Rolling neck snap * Lady of the Lake Double Team Moves With Matt Hardy * Poetry in Motion * Double Twist of Fate With Lita * Poetry in Motion Managers * Adele * Gemini Drake * Cletus B. Grizzly * Joe * Lita * Chris Jericho * Kane * The Undertaker * Faarooq * Bradshaw * Raven * Daffney * Ryu * Matt Hardy * Meredith Nicknames * The Dragon Lady * Hali * Mahna Entrance Themes * “Call of Ktulu” by Metallica – 1998-2000, 2004; WWF * “Break It Down” by the D-X Band – 1998-2000; WWF – used as a member of The Rebellion * “For Whom the Bells Toll” by Metallica – 2000-2001; WWF * “Bodies” by Drowning Pool – 2001-2003; XWF, WWF Championships and Accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation * Williamsville Wrestling Federation Champion – 6 times * 1999 Royal Rumble Winner * 2000 Royal Rumble Winner Xtreme Wrestling Federation * Xtreme Wrestling Federation Women's Champion – 2 times * Xtreme Wrestling Federation Diva's Tag Team Champion – w/Meredith Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Intercontinental Champion *HCW Women's Champion *HCW Hardcore Champion Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game